Photographers will often take hundreds or thousands of photographs just to get a couple of great photos, particularly with the advent of digital photography. Sports and nature photographers are examples of photographers that may work in suboptimal conditions, shooting a moving subject, and/or working from a moving platform, such as a small boat. A photographer may take hundreds of photographs and end up with many photos that are not in sharp focus, underexposed, overexposed, and/or do not capture a moving subject. The task of reviewing and organizing hundreds or thousands of potentially bad photographs to identify three or four good ones is a very time consuming triage process for a photographer.